Vestida de novia
by Gin W Black
Summary: One-shot... Se suponía que sería el día mas feliz de sus vidas... no fue así... pésimo summary, me gustó mucho, espero a ustedes tmb, léanlo y dejen reviews!


%Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling%

**Vestida de novia**

Me miré al espejo, jamás pensé que ese día llegaría… y después de oírlo de todas las personas que me han visto, empiezo a creerme que me veo hermosa, estoy fascinada con lo que veo en el espejo…

- Que guapa te ves- Ginny entró en la habitación con dos ramos en las manos, uno más pequeño que el otro, con flores de temporada naturales- muy, muy guapa...- dejó los ramos en la mesa y se acercó a abrazarme, yo la apreté muy fuerte.

-Tú también te ves muy guapa… muchas gracias, gracias por todo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti…- ella había sido mi aliada todo este tiempo, la que me acompañó y ayudó a elegir cada detalle, la única…

- No tienes nada que agradecer- me sonrió amplio- además para eso son las amigas ¿Qué no?- asentí sin poder decir nada, nunca había sido sentimental, pero eso me había conmovido, ese día tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel- y mira…- continuó tomando un ramo de la mesa, el mío- me fui a pelear a la floristería porque te habían mandado uno diferente, pero este es exactamente el que querías…- ella era maravillosa, ahora entendía porque Draco se había enamorado de ella… y pensar que antes la odiaba por habérmelo quitado.

Tocaron la puerta y después una cabeza rubia apareció.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era Draco con un traje muggle.

- Claro, no puedo creer que estés vestido así- me acerqué a él y también lo abracé.

- Te ves hermosa- sus ojos grises me miraron con cariño, era como mi hermano, corrección era mi hermano, no de sangre, pero mi hermano- te traje algo, Gin me dijo que te faltaba algo azul…

- Y algo prestado…- lo interrumpí, el asintió.

- Así que aquí esta, cumple los dos requisitos- sacó una caja negra aterciopelada y la abrió, un broche de topacio con detalles en plata brillaba en el centro, era muy, muy bonito…

- Draco, eso era de tu mamá… ¿estás seguro?

- Claro, estoy seguro, mi mamá también hubiera querido que lo usaras… póntelo- pero Ginny se adelantó.

-Deja, yo lo hago- lo acomodó en mi cabello- listo… ya es hora…

* * *

><p>- Deja de hacer eso, es muy molesto!- Harry seguía rechinando los zapatos en el blanco mármol de la iglesia.<p>

-Estas muy nervioso- se burló él- relájate, ya debe venir- eso me puso más nervioso aun.

Miré a la gente que estaba en la iglesia, mi madre estaba en primera fila, lucía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y Herms a un lado de ella, me sonrió dándome ánimo.

- Ya se tardó un poco, ¿no?- Zabini que estaba parado junto a Harry parecía estar más nervioso que yo- anda Potter tenemos que ir hacia allá- apuntó hacia la entrada de la iglesia y lo jaló, me reí, si, él estaba más nervioso que yo, mi papá entonces, se acercó a mi.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti- puso una mano en mi hombro, sus ojos azules como los míos se arrugaban a causa de la enorme sonrisa- ella es una chica maravillosa…

- Por supuesto que lo es…- le sonreí de vuelta- ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar…?- sonreí más al recordar cómo había empezado todo… por simple café…

* * *

><p><em>-Me das por favor un frappe, con extra crema batida y chispas- ordenó Pansy en el mostrados y pagó, no se movió de ahí tomó una revista y la empezó a hojear.<em>

_-Frappe, con crema batida extra y chispas!- dijo alto otro chico tras la barra, dejando el delicioso vaso sobre esta._

_-Mio!- Pansy tomó el vaso feliz por lo rápido que le habían entregado el pedido, pero otra mano también agarró el vaso, levantó la vista hacia la persona-Weasley…- murmuró al ver sus pecas y su cabello rojo…- este es mi café- jaló el vaso._

_- No, es mío- él lo jaló también- tiene extra crema batida, yo lo pedí así.._

_- Yo lo ordené así…- de nuevo lo jaló, ya estaba de por si molesta con su cambio de horario del almuerzo y luego todavía ese Weasley y sus tonterías…_

_- Pregúntale a él- Ron apuntó al cajero con la cabeza, la pelinegra giró rápido su vista._

_- Si llegó primero él…- dijo un poco intimidado por la mirada fulminante que le lanzó la chica. Soltó el vaso y giró con fuerza y molestia golpeando al pelirrojo con su larga melena._

_Al segundo día llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo a la cafetería y pidieron lo mismo, el chico del local puso los dos vasos al mismo tiempo sobre la barra para evitar conflictos, pero ambos miraron fijamente los vasos y de nuevo tomaron el mismo._

_- Weasley, este es el mio…- apretó los dientes, si las miradas mataran, el pelirrojo seguro estaría muerto._

_- No, tiene más crema batida que el otro- peleó el chico, jaló el vaso hacia él y Pansy decidió que esta vez no se dejaría y empujó su mano con todo y vaso contra el pecho de Weasley, llenando su camisa de crema y café, entonces tomó el otro, dio vuelta y se fue…_

_Eso pasó cada día durante dos meses, pelea por el café de las 12, los dependientes ya tenían miedo de que esa hora llegara… Pansy ya se había hartado, sentía que odiaba cada vez más a Weasley, porque no se conseguía otra cafetería, porque no pedía una cosa diferente?_

_Pero un día, Weasley no llegó, ella sintió raro, pero solo por el hecho de que el ya era parte de su rutina, era controladora y eso, él, siempre hacía que todo se alterara… tampoco estuvo ahí el día siguiente… viernes, eso significaba que ya no lo vería hasta el lunes… todo era raro, se sentía rara._

_El día lunes cuando entró a la cafetería, él ya estaba ahí esperando su café, ella inconscientemente sonrió, ese día, por primera vez, no pelearon._

_El martes ella llegó primero, pidió su café, cuando apenas se lo habían dado, entró Weasley con paso apresurado._

_- Lo siento Parkinson, pero voy retrasado- tomo el café de la chica, dejó dinero en la barra y salió corriendo, todo pasó tan rápido que Pansy no supo ni que decir._

_El miércoles llegó a la barra y el cajero le sonrió._

_- Ya pagaron tu café- inclinó la cabeza hacia la esquina del local. Ahí estaba Weasley, sentado con dos frappes._

_-No se tu…- le dijo cuándo Pansy se acercó- pero yo, ya me cansé de pelear… por cierto lamento lo de ayer- le sonrió-hay que empezar de nuevo… Ron Weasley- le tendió la mano._

_-Lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa- Pansy Parkinson- le siguió el juego y se sentó frente a él… y a partir de ese momento almorzaban juntos cada día…_

* * *

><p>Llegué a la entrada de la iglesia, con el estómago hecho nudos, las manos me temblaban y estaba segura que era de tanta felicidad…<p>

- Pansy ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- Blaise me miró fingiendo molestia… estaba más nervioso que yo…

-Bueno hay que ponerle emoción…- le sonreí, el entrecerró los ojos- de hecho no podemos tomar un frappe antes, estoy muy nerviosa tengo un enorme hueco en el estomago.

- No! Ya es tarde!- Merlín! Si mi madre hubiera venido seguro actuaría mas tranquila que Blaise, estaba por volverse loco- ya Draco, luego te abrazas con Ginny!- todos reímos, pero el seguía muy serio.

-Cálmate- Draco se paró a un costado mío y Blaise al otro- ya entremos.

Cruzamos la gran entrada de la iglesia, estaba decorada hermosamente y llena de gente que me sonreía, pero que yo no conocía… era casi perfecto… casi, porque mi familia no estaba ahí, se opusieron a mi noviazgo, a mi matrimonio, mi mamá gritó, lloró, me amenazó, mi padre me desheredó, me negó como su hija… así que eran Draco y Blaise, mi única verdadera familia, mis hermanos, quienes me entregarían en el altar, caminábamos lento, una pequeña pelirroja, hija de Percy abría la comitiva con pétalos de flores y Ginny, mi madrina y Harry, el padrino, la cerraban detrás de nosotros.

Levanté la mirada cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca para ver el azul de sus ojos, sonreí, había un brillo diferente, tan especial en sus ojos, el me sonrió de vuelta… si ERA perfecto, lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía plenamente feliz, todos los demás desaparecieron, finalmente, llegamos hasta él…

- Cuídala- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, extraño en él.

- O te la verás con nosotros…- bromeó Blaise.

- Lo haré y no porque les tenga miedo, sino porque la amo…- él le siguió la broma…

- Yo también te amo- le dije ya que ellos tomaron su lugar.

- Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos…- empezó el párroco.

* * *

><p>No podía evita sonreír, era casi como si mi cara se hubiera paralizado en esa sonrisa de estúpido, pero era muy feliz, era WOW, no se ni como describirlo, ella fingía poner atención, tenía un rostro serio y miraba atenta al Padre, es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida desde que cruzó las puertas el vestido que usaba era sensillo y elegante, se ajustaba a sus curvas y solo tenía unos detalles de diamantes en las tiras y la cintura.<p>

- ¿Sabes que traje solo para nosotros?- le susurré muy bajito, ella negó con la cabeza- café, crema batida y chispas- ella no pudo evitar reírse, el padre nos miró severo.

- Pansy no hagas esto!- una voz resonó en la iglesia. Todos nos giramos hacia la persona, un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de cabello negro y porte elegante.

* * *

><p>-Papá…-murmuré, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto.<p>

- Baja de ahí ahora mismo- ordenó con su voz cargada de veneno.

- Vamos Frank, no haga esto- Draco puso una mano en el hombro de mi padre y lo incitó a salir.

- No Draco, ella debió casarse contigo no con este traidor de la sangre- apuntó a mi pelirrojo despectivo, Ron me miró confundido… estaba molesto y yo lo sabía, estaba segura que Ron quería golpear a mi padre y sacarlo de ahí, pero no lo hacía, se detenía por mi.

- Papá… esta es mi decisión… yo se que no lo entiendes, pero debes aceptarlo…-mi voz tembló… era a fin de cuentas mi padre, el que había dado todo por mi…- y si no puedes hacerlo, mejor es que te vayas, porque me voy a casar con Ron, lo quieras tu o no…

-Nena…- mi padre escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tranquilo Frank, lo acompaño…- el rubio tiró del brazo de mi padre y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>-¿Las cosas están bien?- preguntó el Sacerdote, Pansy asintió- prosigamos… los anillos- pidió el padre sobre el murmullo generalizado- Ahora debe decir sus votos Sr Weasley.<p>

- Bueno… estoy nervioso, espero no se me olvide nada- tomé las manos de Pansy entré las mías… y lo siguiente que pasó es algo que jamás olvidaré en mi vida, pero desearía poder hacerlo.

- No, no, no!- se escuchó el grito histérico del padre de Pansy que corría de vuelta hacia nosotros, mis hermanos intentaron detenerlo, pero él ya tenía la varita apuntando hacia mi- _Avada Kedavra!-_ gritó…

Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, el rayo verde saliendo de la punta de su varita, el odio en sus ojos, como Charlie lo tacleaba en el suelo y blanco, el velo blanco de Pansy cubriendo mi vista, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, el rayo impactando en su pecho, su cuerpo caer a mis pies… y no supe reaccionar… Blaise se aventó a golpes contra Frank, Draco corrió hasta donde estaba ella, alguien me sacudía, me decían algo, pero yo no oía nada solo un molesto pitido agudo… una lágrima, otra, y otra mas, bajé la vista, su rostro sereno, casi como si estuviera dormida… me hinqué junto a ella…

- Yo prometo, rasurarme todas las mañanas porque no te gusta que mi barba te pique cuando te beso…-todos se quedaron en silencio, Draco incluso me miraba con algo parecido a la compasión- y prometo no comerme tus chocolates amargos y también siempre dejarte el frappe que tenga más crema, prometo no gritar groserías cuando vemos el quidditch y que jamás dormiré dándote la espalda, siempre te abrazaré- muchas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, me nublaban la vista y un nudo cada vez mas grande se formaba en mi garganta- prometo que serás la única mujer en mi vida, prometo ir a tus conciertos de piano y no dormirme… y también dejaré que uno de nuestros hijos sea slytherin… pero solo uno…- reí aunque sonó demasiado amargo…- pero sobretodo prometo amarte, no solo hasta que la muerte nos separe, sino SIEMPRE… SIEMPRE

_Y te vas, y te vas _

_Al cielo vestida de novia te vas_

_Y un coro muy triste de ángeles_

_Entonan la marcha nupcial…_

* * *

><p><em>Mua ja ja ja ja ja escuché esa canción de un disco de mi mami y se me ocurrió el fic... ke feo que se muera el día de su boda buuuuu! me puso triste... pues espero les haya gustado, que dejen porfa sus grandiosos reviews! <em>

_y dedicado para Lyne! y Yeye Potter! las Kierrrrro mucho!_


End file.
